


Bass Travels Through You

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, sin - Freeform, vortex party sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max could feel the music full force now, the bass setting her already hot nerves ablaze. She felt one of Chloe's hands release her hips, a set of fingertips sliding in the small space between them and hovering over the button on her shorts. She moved to kiss Chloe's collarbone, her small hand still twisted in her hair. She only stopped to murmur an answer against the skin exposed on her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bass Travels Through You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is pending, but here's some more sin that's been sitting in my drafts since November.
> 
> Enjoy the smut, sinners.

Max can't even remember the number of timelines she's jumped, let alone the number of times she's seen Chloe die. Right now, though? Right now Max Caulfield is being selfish. Right now, all she wants is her blue haired partner in time, and the punk wants her right back.

 She can feel every breath the bluenette heats her neck with, every press of her lips, every sigh; everything she's ever wanted. She can feel her nails bluntly scrape against the leather of Chloe's jacket, the grip of the hands on her hips; the familiar taste of weed and alcohol as their tongues glided against each other.

 This timeline's Max and Chloe were close. Very close. This explains why the punk has her pinned to the wall of the empty bathroom; the heavy bass of the Vortex party vibrating through her body and adding to the sensations. This Max was also a member of the Vortex Club, which explained her thigh-highs and hotpants. Max didn't care, though. The girl in her hands was demanding more attention than the thoughts spinning around in her head, especially when she whispered her name in her ear.

 The brunette groaned in response, tilting her neck to the side and allowing the punk to suck her way down it, as painted nails dug into her hips and pressed her harder into the wall. She couldn't fight the noise as Chloe's thigh wedged its way between her own.

 The bluenette grinned, the tiny girl in her arms had nowhere to go, but against her. Chloe mashed their lips together, feeling Max grind against her as she tugged at the girl's lips with her teeth. She roughly pulled the brunette's hips towards her, relishing in the sharp moan she released as Max basically sat on her thigh.

 Max used her toes to continue her slow grind, her hand sliding up the base of Chloe's neck, intertwining itself deep in blue locks before grabbing a handful and pulling. Their lips met in a deep kiss, only to break apart gasping at the need for air.

 Chloe pushed the small brunette flat against the wall, removing her thigh and pressing her body against Max as close as she could get it, their lips already connected again.

 Max could feel the music full force now, the bass setting her already hot nerves ablaze. She felt one of Chloe's hands release her hips, a set of fingertips sliding in the small space between them and hovering over the button on her shorts. She moved to kiss Chloe's collarbone, her small hands still twisted in her hair. She only stopped to murmur an answer against the skin exposed on her chest.

 Chloe's hand fumbled with the button before finally undoing it, her hands slowly dipping their way under the waistband of the brunette's pants, teasing her by tracing little circles on the skin there. She pushed Max back, leaning in for a kiss and hearing the power user moan against her as she rolled her hips.

 Max arched and threw her head back, sucking in air as Chloe's hand sank into her underwear and her lips traced the pulse point on her neck.

 The bluenette took advantage of the space between Max and the wall, sliding her other hand down her back to grip her ass. She kneaded the flesh in her hand, pulling the petite brunette closer with it while pushing with her other hand.

 Max almost couldn't take it; little noises escaped her lips as Chloe's hand pushed harder into her. Her own hands moved from blue hair to grip at the leather between the taller girl's shoulders, granting her the leverage she needed to rock her hips up.

 The music wasn't as loud in the VIP bathroom, so when Taylor and Courtney slammed the door open and drunkenly giggled their way over to the stalls, Max could hear them clearly. Chloe heard them too, upping her pace and grinning into Max's neck when the brunette let out a strangled moan.

 "T, I think the other one's occupied..."

 The blonde whistled, grinning as she answered her friend. "I wonder who's in there... they sound like they're having _fun_."

 "I mean, it is the VIP section. It can only be a handful of people."

 Taylor's grin grew wider. "Think we should check their shoes?"

 Courtney waved her hand, "As much as I'd like to, I need to seriously piss."

 "Fine, go. I'll take a peek."

 Max groaned, praying that the blonde wouldn't recognize their shoes. Chloe whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about your shoes. Worry about your voice."

 Max gasped as Chloe hit a sweet spot, moaning her name instead of the retort that was on the tip of her tongue.

 Taylor smacked a palm on Courtney's stall door. "Did you fucking hear that?!"

 "Ugh, you're so fucking obnoxious. Of course I did. That punk is obviously banging someone in there."

 "But it sounded like a girl's voice!"

 "So?"

 " _So?_ That's all you have to say? Aren't you the least bit curious as to who in the club is fucking her?"

 "You know they can hear us, right?"

 The bluenette in question loved all of this. She wanted people to know Max was hers. So when she tugged the distracted brunette's shorts and underwear down to her knees and dove in for the kill, she loved the way the petite girl threw her head back and loudly moaned her name.

 Taylor's eyes widened. "Holy shit."

 Max gasped for air as she threaded her fingers through blue hair, pulling it as the head between her legs made her press her back heavily against the wall. She knew Chloe was doing this on purpose, no matter how much it embarrassed her. The brunette looked down, meeting blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. As if to emphasize that mischief, she felt Chloe grip her thighs and swipe her tongue just the right way, causing Max to squeeze her eyes shut and let out an audible, " _Fuck_ , Chloe!"

 Courtney and Taylor locked eyes, knowing who it was that swears in that exact manner. They quickly left the bathroom, Taylor being the first one to speak. She grabbed Courtney's shoulders, gently shaking the brunette, "Holy fucking shit, Court. Do you fucking _know_ who that was?!"

 "Of course I do! I didn't know she was getting it on with that stoner, though."

 Taylor leaned a little closer, "Not gonna lie though, that was kind of hot."

 Courtney raised a brow, "What?"

 "Who the hell thought Max of all people could sound like that?"

 Courtney grinned. "You jealous?"

 "Uh, no, just not drunk enough to deal with this shit. I need more booze, or Hayden’s stash."

 "You mean, _'that was really hot, and I need to drink to forget about it so I don't do something stupid_ ', right?"

 "Fuck you, Court."

 "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

 Taylor threw her hands in the air, screaming for Hayden. "Hayden! Bong, now!"

 Max was so close. So agonizingly close, and Chloe was just toying with her, just hoping someone else would walk in so she could make her claim known. She looked down at the bluenette, "Chloe, _please_..."

 Chloe groaned. Those glazed over, hooded eyes. The way her mouth parted as she drew in air. As much as she wanted keep teasing the brunette, god, she couldn't deny that face. She gripped Max's thighs, focusing on the movements of her tongue as the brunette hissed through her teeth and rocked.

 Max could feel her legs shake with each pass of Chloe's tongue, she was so fucking close. Within seconds she was at her peak, a silent scream shaping her mouth as the punk sent her over the edge.

 Chloe eased her down; smirking as she slowly stood and leaned over Max's spent form. She leaned forward and kissed the brunette, the taste of her still on her tongue.

 Max pushed her away after a moment, "You know I'm going to get you for that."

 "Oh. _So scary_." Chloe laughed. "Pull your shorts up, and then you might intimidate me. Or don't, and we can go again."

 Max groaned, tugging her shorts up her thighs while glaring at Chloe. "I'd rather not suffer any more embarrassment while we're here."

 "Everyone is so fucked up they won't remember. Plus, you could've stopped me."

 The two walked out of the VIP bathroom after cleaning up, making their way to a table behind the DJ. As they passed the makeshift bar, Max locked eyes with Taylor, immediately blushing to the tips of her ears. She glanced at Courtney standing next to her, a grin plastered across her face. Max groaned as Courtney wiggled her brows, her face growing redder.

 Chloe looked down, following Max's line of sight to the two at the bar. Grinning, she winked at the two girls, wrapped an arm around Max, and dragged the mortified brunette towards the table.

 They might not tell anyone, but they were so going to remember.


End file.
